The narnians friend and protector
by Timelord Of Narnia
Summary: When Zella is charged by Aslan to protect the future kings and queens of Narnia how can she refuse, but this job is tricky and dangerous, she has to watch her back and her heart as the future High king is starting to get a little close. R&R please.
1. glimpse at an unknown life

_**Authors note: this is a story that me, my friend and my sister created we hope you like it and if you don't stop reading it review it please or Aslan will bite your head off. :D**_

**Disclaimer- we do not own Narnia in any way shape or form otherwise we would be ruling all the parallel universes by now cause we're cool like that.**

I guess this should be an introduction: my name is Zella. Zel for short. I am the only being in the universes that has the type of energy that I do. This energy allows me to travel in between worlds. Beings that have encountered my presence have labelled it _Evepsya._ I have long black hair, dark, iridescent blue eyes that peek out of my pale skin and slender limbs that make me appear as if I am walking about an inch above the ground. Oh, oops, almost forgot, I can sort of travel in time.

Anyway, I was walking along in the forest behind my house, when I saw my cousin Tiffany, who is also my best friend, walking with her boyfriend, Peter Pevensie, I scurried up the closest maple and waited. I don't know him that well; infact, I've never met him. The only thing I know about him is that he has three siblings. Actually, I have met one. The youngest, Lucy.

_It was 1940. The war had begun. I was secluded and safe inside my shelter of trees. I was daydreaming about some of the parallel galaxies I could've visited if our world was protected. I snapped back to attention when my senses picked up a faint rustling in the bushes behind me. A little girl stepped out of them and looked at me shyly. The expression on her face turned from bashful to curious to astonish._

"_What's that?" she asked. I was confused until I turned around and watched a portal fade into the atmosphere – the result of me not focusing my energy on it anymore. We stood there, breathing deeply, before moments of silence awkwardly erupted. _

"_I was – uh - I was just - um… what was what?" my stuttering echoed in the shadows surrounding us. Her eyes looked on in wonder as the last atoms of the portal disappeared._

"_That…" her voice trailed off. She weakly pointed at the empty air behind me._

"_That… was…a portal. Basically, a stitch of energy in the fabric of the universe. Uh, nothing you need to worry about." I vaguely explained about my powers, trying not to get her involved with the madness that was my life. After the awkward silence that followed, we sat down and got to talking she explained about her family and I explained a bit more about my power. After this 'casual' meeting we made an unspoken agreement of meeting every Saturday in the same clearing._

I came out of my reverie to the sound of talking. Peter had backed Tiffany against the very maple tree I was hiding in they started to kiss, passionately, I might add. It looked intense. I tried to look for a way out but found none. I decided to try the easiest way out, half way down I cracked a branch, the couple looked in my direction, I hurriedly ducked behind a particularly leafy patch, obviously luck was not with me today as the branch I was on was weak and snapped under my weight I started to fall but instead of facing the most awkward moment in history I found myself in a winter wonderland. Narnia I thought, I used to come here when I was younger before the war. I had made a few friends, and enemies, The White Witch. I'm concluding that that evil woman has taken over Narnia, meaning the prophecy will have been shared. Aslan and I were the only ones to know of the prophecy until it was time to share it. And that time has come and gone.

I had to stay in Narnia for a little while considering the fact that if I made another portal too sudden then it would create a hole erasing something or another in the galaxies beyond.

I decided to travel to the stone table where Aslan's army has gathered. I know this because of the telepathic connection that he made so that whenever I'm in Narnia we can communicate easily. I whistled a complicated melodic tune, after waiting for at least an hour I heard the steady rhythmic beating of Glimfeather's wings. He landed gracefully beside me and I climbed on his back: we set off to the stone table.

_It was a warm spring morning in Narnia the first time I visited there. I was exploring when I came across a trail of footprints, large footprints, so as I was a young girl and very curious I followed them through the deep lush forest and to a stone table. Then I heard a voice, it was loud but calm, "May I ask your name?" it asked and from behind the stone table arisen a large, magnificent lion._

"_Zella, or Zel for short" I hesitantly replied, I grew bolder as the silence wore on "may I ask your name?"_

"_Aslan, Narnian king over all high kings, and this is Glimfeather" and at that a large lion cross eagle came out of the bushes I was wondering what it might be called when…_

"_I believe they are called griffons." you could see the slight twitch in his whiskers as he smiled kindly at me. I bowed to Glimfeather and Aslan to show my respect. "Rise, young one you need not bow to us for we are your guardians; we are equal to one another." From then on me Glimfeather and Aslan were as thick as thieves and could not be separated._

Upon reaching the stone table I ran straight to Aslan's tent and wrapped my arms around his thick mane. "We need to talk about what has passed during my absence," I stated

"Yes, I believe we do," Aslan said calmly

_Glimfeather, _I heard resonate through my mind as I had not put up a mental block, in a few seconds the tent flaps separated and Glimfeather strolled in. "In a few months the prophesised children will travel to Narnia and defeat the white witch." Glimfeather informed me.

"Yes, I figured this, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked

"We believe that you know of the children, their names are Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie" Aslan assumed

"Yes, I know of the children, but what am I to do"

"We ask that you watch over them on Earth and Narnia so that they are unharmed when they arrive here."

"I will not disappoint." I promised and with that I conjured up a portal and travelled back to the tree I was hiding in. I landed on the ground with a THUD; thank God Tiffany and Peter have finished their make out session. Turning around I found Lucy staring back at me curiously, "Where did you go?" she asked, I loved that about Lucy always straight to the point. "A special place I know of well." I answered

"Will I be allowed to visit this place?" she questioned

'Oh, Lucy, my sweet naïve little friend you will defiantly travel there sometime soon.' I thought to myself.

"Yes, someday soon Lucy. I believe you might travel there" I promised

**Author's note- first chapter sorry if it's a bit short but please review we would love feedback to help us improve. Thank-you for reading and hopefully we will see you soon with a new chapter. **


	2. do all guys scream like girls?

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 2 I hope you like it. We're new at this so they might not be that good. We would love compliments if it's good and constructive criticism to help make it better but if it's not constructive Glimfeather will drop boulders on your house . Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: so obviously we don't own Narnia or we wouldn't be writing these, instead you all would be writing about our awesomely awesome adventures in Narnia. **

The night of the air raids was… interesting.

I heard the screams before I heard the sirens. They echoed all over the small town situated in London. They woke me from a deep slumber, where Aslan was instructing me again, this time to watch over the Pevensie family. Every night since I last visited Narnia, two weeks ago he had returned to my dreams to 'instruct' me further.

I bolted out of the room to gather the four Narnian possessions I had hidden in the house.

My sword was situated in a small crevice behind my bookshelf. It had a roaring lioness head as its hilt. The lioness's eyes were gorgeous rubies. My bow and arrows were hidden in my roof; I could open a little door above my bed and retrieve them.

The bow was pure black with silver string, reinforced with Aslan's magic. The arrows were black and the feathers were purest silver, a gift from the stars. The quiver was once again black with my initials (Z.S) engraved and painted in silver on the lip.

The last two were my dagger darts. They were hollow gold. They were small dart shaped daggers that fit into two special wrist guards that each held ten. These weapons were poisoned and filled with some of my energy so they always returned into their rightful place in the wrist guard. My necklace was the last posession; it was locket but when you opened it, it flipped once and a full size moving picture of Aslan, me and Glimfeather mucking around in the shuddering woods floated above it. These were hidden under a floor board that I lifted up.

I placed these all on my bed and changed into the clothes Aslan sent me - a white tunic-dress and grey leggings to blend in with the snow, a white cloak, thin but warm. I pulled my thigh length boots on, instead of the thick, bulky boots people usually wear, they had soles that fit the shape of my slender feet. In a shoulder bag I packed up some extra clothes he sent me: a midnight blue Narnian dress with some sandals that strapped up my feet, plus some food. Cheese, bread, water, and apples.

I ran outside to make sure my family was safe. After seeing that they all made it into the bomb shelter I ran back behind my house to the woods with all my possessions in my bag and my weapons in their places on my body. In the woods I made a semi-permanent portal that used practically no energy. it was hidden from the naked eye, so only I could see it. I ran through without any slight hesitation.

I opened my eyes to find myself outside Tumnus' cave. He was a friend of mine and was double crossing the witch to help Aslan. I walked to his door and knocked on it. Tap, tap ,tap he heard me and peeked through the eye hole when he saw my friendly face, Tumnus unlocked the cave door and let me in.

"Hello, there, friend." His voice was warm and welcoming.

"Hello! Listen, there will be a girl, small auburn haired, that will come to Narnia through a wardrobe in a spare room. She'll end up by the lamp post and I need you to be there."

"How do you know all this, Zella?"

"I've been to the future." I gave him a sly smirk and walked out of the door. Then I re-entered the portal and teleported myself to the soon to be destination of the Pevensie children. The Professor's house.

I landed in the professor's study. He wasn't there so I waited for him in a big comfy special looking chair, when I saw the silver apple on his desk. I laughed out loud; it was an exact replica of the one he gave to his mother. I love travelling in time sometimes! He walked in and screamed when he saw me. he looked at the chair again but couldn't see me as I was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You scream like a girl!" I managed in between fits of laughter.

"What?" He looked absolutely bewildered. I repeated myself, and after blinking several times, he started to chuckle. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Relax, Diggory." He frowned. "I'm just meeting with the Pevensies. I've met Lucy before and a certain source has told me they will be discovering the wardrobe on the upper floor very soon." At this, we both smiled. I heard a carriage pull up in the drive way outside

"I'll meet you tonight in the library, okay. I have to watch these children without being seen, but that doesn't mean we can't catch up."

"I'll see you there." He said with a small smile gracing his face. I snuck downstairs to watch the children. Walking in, Lucy tripped over a stair. Peter tried to get to her but would have been too late. I sprinted out and stabled her without being seen (hiding extremely well) and ran back to my first hiding place, a suit of armour.

"Thank you, Peter," said Lucy politely.

"For what?" I caught a glimpse of his face and almost tipped myself out of the suit. He looked so confused.

"Why, for stabling me of course" she explained as if it was obvious

"But I didn't, I couldn't reach you." He said, still confused as ever.

"Oh. Oh!" I could almost see her brain whir as the thought of my presence clicked into her head. She knew that I was watching over her, but what she didn't know was that I was going to Narnia with her.

The children got bored, and, luckily for me, decided to play hide and seek. Peter was the first to count.

"Hey! I got here first!" Edmund exclaimed when Lucy tried to follow him behind a curtain. Then he shoved her away. _You'll pay for that when we're in Narnia,_ I thought, then snickered when I reviewed the wide range of possible punishments. In the end, Lucy found the spare room and stepped inside. I silently followed her through the door and watched as she looked on in amazement at the beautifully engraved wardrobe sitting in front of her. As a naturally curious kid would, she opened the door and entered.

She backed out onto snow, with me ducking behind coats while she looked wildly around. What she saw was a forest of pine trees. I quickly ducked behind them and spied a fawn with a red scarf and a pink umbrella hiding behind the tree next to me. I held up my hand to signal that he should stay there, and quickly darted over to him.

"Remember to act surprised. I mean you know she's coming, but she doesn't know that you know. Got it?"

"Not really," he muttered, "but I'll try anyway." I lightly pecked him on the cheek and gave him a push out into the open; then smiled when I heard both Lucy and Tumnas shriek. _Lucy I can understand, but Tumnas? Does __**every**_ _boy here scream like a girl? _ And with that, I tried to make sure they got off to a friendly start.


	3. Nice Save

**A/N: we hope those who are reading this like it and say so and those who don't can shove off sorry if the chapters are short but instead of going completely with the story we are going to try and make it quite original compared to the other Narnian stories we are planning sequels after this one is complete and hope that they are liked as well thank-you everyone so far we appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Narnia and if we did then a lot more movies and books would be out.**

As I watched Mr Tumnus and Lucy talk I teleported back to the library at the professors to continue catching up. While waiting, obviously being me, I got bored and went to search the library. While searching and coming up with boring history or romance novels (I mean really, you would think there should be some adventure considering Narnia) someone came through the door, thinking it to be Diggory called out.

"Over here lord Diggory!" I called, just to have some fun I used his title. When 'Diggory' came I turned to find Peter.

Peter's POV

As walking into the library I heard someone shout:

"Over here lord Diggory!" Not knowing who this 'lord Diggory' was, I figured I should investigate in case a stranger was in the house my family was residing in.

I walked closer to where the voice had come from and as I turned a rather large book shelf I surprisingly saw a figure that was not anyone of this household, judging by their physical shape. I could not see its face as it was obscured by the shadows, after about a minute it ran towards the library door, before I could reach this intruder I heard the door slam shut. I could hear hushed whispers on the other side but couldn't discern what they were.

I was about to walk out there and confront them when professor Kirke strolled in looking a bit ragged.

Diggory Kirke POV

Once I reached the grand library doors I was about to open them when Zella ran out. "Where have you been?" she whispered harshly.

"I have been waiting for all the children to fall asleep."

"Yes, well you forgot one." She accused.

"What? But -" I started before she cut me off.

"Just deal with this please; I have to go watch over Edmund and Lucy in Narnia." And with that she ran off. I walked into the library to find out what was going on. Once I walked in I stopped in my tracks looking at Peter.

"Professor, there is an intruder in the library. He just ran out, I couldn't stop him." He huffed.

"Surely I would have seen this intruder while I was standing outside the door?" I asked, hopefully 'dealing with this' as Zella put it. He looked a little confused as I said this.

"But I saw it with my own eyes!" he exclaimed. I knew he was telling the truth but I couldn't let this plan of Aslan's go down the drain, especially not now.

"Maybe you're just tired; it is well past your bedtime." I tried to convince Peter, hopefully pulling it off. He didn't look persuaded but went with it anyway.

"Maybe…" he said, and with that all said and done we both went to bed although I made a quick pit stop just in time to reach Zella, all scratched and beaten, come out of a portal made close to The Wardrobe.

Zella's POV

After leaving the professor to deal with the library situation I went to the wardrobe to see the two youngest pevensie siblings slip through, one unknowing the other was following. I stood next to the wardrobe to open a look-through portal (a much weaker one that you can only see through although you can change perspectives) to watch Edmund and Lucy. I started with Lucy first and saw she was opening Mr Tumnus's door to have tea with him, next was Edmund I saw him yelling something, but could not hear it cause it's a look-through portal, probably Lucy's name he was heading to a track like thing a little ways away from the famous lamppost.

He walked for what could only be about five minutes or so when he obviously heard something: a sleigh came forward. Unknowing, Edmund thought it was help, but I knew better. It was the white witch. I could almost hear the bells ringing. I gasped and focused my power on the portal so that I could step through it. When I got into Narnia, I zipped behind another pine tree and slipped a dagger out of my wristband, ready to aim.

"Humph!" I barely muffled a yell as something slashed across my vision and blood spurted out of my cheek. I looked up to see a red – tinted, blurry tree attacking me. What the hell? Then, while my daggers sunk into the branches, realization hit me. This tree was a spy for the White Witch. I needed to get out of there, and quickly. I quickly unzipped the air in front of me and crashed through; battered and bruised, I lay down in the dark dusty corner of the children's bedroom to watch over them till morn.

When I got through I wasn't surprised to see the professor standing before me with a worried face.

"What did you do now?" he asked exasperatedly

"It wasn't my fault, the tree started it." I countered. He just sighed and motioned for me to follow him, I did so willingly. When we reached the door to his office we heard yelling he told me to wait for him in there and I did so, a little unwillingly this time. I could hear multiple footsteps coming towards the door so I hid and just in time because Peter, Susan and the professor walked in seconds later.

I tuned out not wanting to hear the family matter, instead listening to the sounds of the universes. I tuned back in when I heard,

"Wait, you believe her?" Susan asked.

"You don't?" he asked back, a little surprised.

"Well of course not it's logically impossible!" Susan countered.

"Well if she's not mad and she isn't lying, then logically she must be telling the truth" he exclaimed right back. I was a little confused though I assumed they were talking about Lucy.

"ohh" I said as i put the puzzle pieces together, obviously I had said it a little too loud as Peter had heard me, I was hiding in a portal, just on the edge of leaving and the edge of arriving so you couldn't see me either direction.

Peter looked in my direction (behind the couch they were sitting on) and I stared right back though he couldn't see me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, um the suit of armour makes noises sometimes, needs a little oil, I'm afraid" professor covered.

"Nice save!" I thanked, and then shot a hand over my mouth though I was laughing a little because I didn't know how he was gonna fix this one. The professor shook his head desperately in my direction; though only I saw it the other two were staring open mouthed in my direction.

"See, noises, some sound like speech sometimes" he failed at covering up.

"Sir I think there is someone in that suit of armour!" Susan said still looking at the armour.

"Grand-daddy have you found me yet?" I asked in my sweetest voice I have (which is quite sweet).

"Not yet keep hiding sweetie," he answered playing along, it's cool how smart he is sometimes.

"Grand-daddy?" Peter asked.

"Yes my granddaughter is staying for a little while we were playing hide and go seek and that was what the noises were." He finished lamely.

"Oh, then by all means don't let us keep you waiting!" Susan hurriedly exclaimed.

"Well, thank-you please be excused" and with that they left the office, I stepped out of the portal.

"Nice save?" he asked me a little loud.

"Sorry." I apologised weakly.

"To bed," he said to me like a father to a daughter.

"Okay." And I stepped to the bookshelf and pushed the lion engraving in to reveal a little room behind all the books. Diggory laughed a little, considering he never knew that was there.

"Good night protector of the tree." I said, he laughed a little at the name.

"Night-night universe" he said we came up with these little nick names a while ago and they just stuck.

Peter's POV

After the interesting conversation with the professor, Susan and I headed back to bed I said goodnight to her and kissed little Lucy's forehead, then headed to bed myself when I reached my room I couldn't help but notice the wet slippers at the end of Edmund's own bed.

_Must ask him about it in the morning_ I thought to myself and with that I went to sleep, only to have the most amazing adventure the next day.


	4. Nice Haircut

I sat in a tree above the Pevensies as they played cricket. Peter bowled while Susan fielded and Edmund batted. Lucy sat under my tree and read. _Ughhh, __this __game__'__s __so __forties,_ I thought, and smiled to myself at my time-warped mind.

Next thing I knew, there was a crash as the stupid red cricket ball went through the top window, which had been beautifully coloured beforehand. _Nice, __Aslan .__Good __way __of __making __them __discover __the __wardrobe. __By __crashing __the __game __ball __through __my __favorite __window._I thought sarcastically. Even though he wasn't in this world, he could still control some things inside of it, and unfortunately that tended to be things I liked.

I could hear the Macready from hear screeching all throughout the house. After staying safe for a few minutes, I decided to go to the wardrobe room. I stalked through the halls quietly, wary that Mrs Mc Cready was still on the hunt, and five minutes later I came upon the room. I silently slipped inside and the first thing I noticed was the wardrobe opened the tiniest crack, an eye peering out. I looked away for a second but when I looked back it was gone and the door was closed tightly. I figured they only caught a glimpse of me and just assumed it was a trick of the light. I started a look-through portal and found out they were already meeting Aslan for the first time. He looked straight at me with a proud smile which I didn't quite understand but then everyone started looking where Aslan was only not seeing anything; it was quite a funny sight.

"What are you looking at Aslan?" Lucy curiously asked.

"A friend who saved you all many times through this adventure." Aslan replied.

"Oh, when can we meet him?" Peter asked, Aslan looked at me and telepathically asked me if he should correct him I shook my head and sent back.

'_Nah, __could __be __fun!__'_ before turning the look-through into a real portal. I stepped out into Aslan's tent and waited, as if knowing I was here he strolled in a few minutes later, Glimfeather on his tail.

"Hello child. I thank you for safely bringing them this far." Aslan said.

"Aslan, I was late I didn't help bring them safely this far at all, that was the beavers!" I exclaimed.

"You may not know it child, but through the small connection to Narnia you have you have been unconsciously helping them, holding the river, moving obstacles and overall bringing along a new season, spring."

"Aslan, this may seem rude, but he needs a new haircut." I changed the subject abruptly, Aslan chuckled at my behaviour

"What?" Aslan and Glimfeather asked at the same time I nodded to a look-through behind them and pointed to peter who we were looking at they turned back to me only to see I was holding my dagger.

"Ah" was heard from Aslan but over Glimfeather laughing I could only just catch it.

Later that night, I silently slipped into the tent that Peter was occupying. Judging by the deep snores I could clearly hear he was obviously asleep, otherwise WAY overdoing the fake snoring. As I didn't think it was the latter, I crept towards his cot and pulled out my longest dagger about twelve centimetres long and started cutting his bowl cut, god I hate those, the hairstyle in my mind was just a shaggy cut nothing too special but so much better than this … thing.

I was nearly finished just snipping a bit of fringe when he rolled over a little bit.

"Damn it!" I cursed "do you want me to lop your head off?" I rhetorically asked. I went back 1 minute and waited for his decapitation attempt, after he finished trying to kill himself I cut the piece of hair and with that done I strolled happily back to Aslan's tent where Glimfeather and Aslan were waiting for me.

I opened up a look-through and grabbed my popcorn I had taken from Australia before; we were now watching peter sleeping unbeknownst to him.

A few hours later you could see Aslan, Glimfeather and I lounging and eating popcorn on my behalf, waiting for peter to wake. Half hour later he awoke, walking to breakfast he kept glancing at Aslan's tent, probably hearing our laughter, luckily Susan and Lucy got the memo and just giggled to each other about his haircut. The rest of the day he was walking around asking what was wrong as everyone would stop and stare at him.

Around noon aslan pulled himself together and went to talk to him on Cair Paravel hill. I could see Aslan's mouth twitching as he spoke and tried not to chuckle at Peter. Finally, I couldn't bear it any longer. I strolled to the river only to find Susan and Lucy up in a tree with two wolves snapping at their feet. I pulled my dagger, knowing peter would kill one and the other would lead us to Edmund.

Noticing that Susan's horn was absently left on the ground, I picked it up and tossed it her way, calling her name. She wildly looked around for her saviour as she caught the horn. "Call them, Susan, blow the horn!" She did, and called for help; while she did this I tackled one of the wolves and held a dagger-dart to its throat.

In the next instant peter, Aslan, Orieus and a small portion of the army gathered around the scene peter ran up to me and held the sword to my throat.

"Kill the enemy you idiot, and in case you haven't noticed, THAT WOULD BE THE WOLF TRYING TO KILL YOUR **SISTERS**!" I screamed, he looked taken aback then turned to Aslan at the sound of his growl Aslan motioned to Maugrim, leader of the secret police.

"Get away from them!" peter yelled

"Why little king?" maugrim taunted

"Because I said so…." He answered uneasily

"Oh, nice come back" I said to peter, shaking my head, he just glared at me

"You may think you're a king but you're going to die!" at this he leaped "like a dog!" and with that peter stabbed maugrim and I got off the other wolf, "follow it, it will lead you Edmund." I said to the remaining army, after they were just out of eyesight I turned to peter with a grin on my face "nice haircut!" and with that I sprinted after the others.


	5. You amuse me

**Disclaimer: we don't own Narnia if we did we would already be chasing Aslan and slinky leopard**

**Author's note: Sorry we haven't updated in a while but school is getting busy, and we are lazy. We promise to update sooner next time and thank-you for all the reviews**

"Who was that?" I asked Aslan after the girl had left; Aslan just looked at me with what could only be described as a mischievous smirk. "Zella!" was heard through the small clearing as Lucy jumped out of the tree and started running off in the direction the girl ran off to, Susan grabbed her just in time. "Lucy, you seem to know who that is, could you explain?" I asked her

"That's my best friend!" was her short reply before she ran to Aslan, "It was her wasn't it?, she was looking through a look-through and that was why only you could see her before and not us, she's been saving us all this time!" she then turned to me with a disapproving look, "see, girls are a lot stronger than boys and she proves it!" she berated me. I had to laugh a little before a look of confusion swept over my face, "Lucy, what's a look-through" I asked curiously. "Well it-"she started before Aslan stopped her with a growl they each shared a look before nodding their heads, "I'll let Zella explain" Lucy said

"I am surprised you know little one as she does not usually let others into her life as she has you, she must see the belief and faith in you that others have lost, I warn you Lucy she has put trust in you, you mustn't break that trust as you will not gain it again, and with your belief and faith I suggest holding onto these for a long time, in fact never let them go no matter how hard it gets understood?" Aslan informed Lucy

"Yes sir!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly

I was pondering how to save Edmund when we reached the witch's camp I figured Edmund can't see me yet so I would have to create a distraction.

"Orieus" I whispered, grabbing his attention, "I'll make a distraction and you and your team grab the boy, okay"

"Okay, how will you distract the whole camp?" Orieus asked

"I'll improvise" I replied and with that I ran wildly into the camp screaming bloody murder. The small army looked astonished for a second before swiftly tracking down Edmund while the coast was clear and getting him out of harm's way although I was later told a pipsqueak dwarf started annoying them but they dealt with it.

While all of this was happening, I was blindly running through the camp, I figured after at least fifteen minutes of this that they had gotten Edmund to safety so I started running to the wood's edge. As I ran past the border I whistled a quick six note tune after a few seconds of more running I heard the thundering hoof beats of my horse beside me I ran alongside him before I grabbed his mane (as I ride bareback) and swung myself onto his back.

He was a tall stallion black as midnight, so we lost the witch's followers as we hid in the shadows of the trees. I ran until I made it back to Aslan's camp where I said my goodbye's to Aeolus. He galloped away with the wind which is ironic considering is name means changing of the winds.

I strolled through camp to my tent which is silver and slightly in the woods, making it cooler than the others. I walked to my bed to get a goodnight's sleep which I haven't had in weeks.

The next morning I awoke to cries outside curiosity took over and I skipped to the centre of the camp only to find the witch being carried in. I walked over to Aslan and Glimfeather After a few minutes of waiting for the witch to actually get here I lied down and pulled out a copy of 'The Chronicles of Narnia'

"Hey Aslan, look at this I'm reading Narnia, In Narnia, that's gotta be a first!" I laughed, Aslan and Glimfeather looked at me before laughing, and soon everyone in the camp was watching me, Aslan and Glimfeather rolling on the ground laughing. Soon enough they composed themselves just before the witch was carried in front of Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan" witchypoo declared

"His offence was not against you" Aslan reminded her, through all of this I was mouthing each word, suddenly the witch turned her ice-cold glare to me

"And who might you be? She demanded

"Oh, this isn't meant to happen I mean really, you're meant to continue on with Aslan. What's going on?"

"WHO ARE YOU!" she yelled, a lot of Narnians jumped at her voice though I remained calm and started laughing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down witchypoo, I'm Zella and you are Jadis of Charn" I said she glared at me, then as if realising what I had said she wore a look of astonishment

"How do you know that?" she asked

"Oh, I was behind the pillar as you destroyed Charn and all the innocent people who lived there including your sister who was in fact the rightful heir to the throne" I took on a very scientific voice "As declared in later years" I finished. Aslan chuckled behind me while the witch hardened her glare. I yawned and stood up, "well I'm getting bored, I'm going to' head off now kay?" as I walked away I turned back just before Jadis entered Aslan's tent. "Oh, and Jadis, you know how your little statues amuse you?"

"I am of higher authority than them, of course they amuse me." She said in a superior tone of voice

"You amuse me, oh and your face amuses him." I pointed to a random Minotaur, who just so happened to be the general of her army, funny how things turn out isn't it? And with that I turned my back on her and her petty group and strode off ignoring her yells behind me.

Later that night I strolled through the woods with Aslan, Susan and Lucy. Lucy was holding my hand while I stroked Aslan's mane, I wasn't sad though because I knew of the ancient deep magic more than anyone, including Aslan. As I was there before it was even created.

I bid my goodbye's to Aslan as I was not meant to go beyond this point and hugged Lucy telling her it was all going to be okay, I told Susan I would be well and that I would see her soon, damn motherly types. And with that I strode through my ready-made portal a few metres away in bushes as Susan is not allowed to know about my secret, and waited in peter and Edmund's room with a note

As peter and Edmund slowly awoke I sat there silent and still, peter woke first and his shrill scream awoke Edmund and _his_ shrill scream woke up the rest of the camp, I thought back to all of the guys I met screaming.

"Damn, do all boys here scream like girls" I laughed "sorry, sorry I can't keep a straight face after _that_ experience, anyways I've got to go calm the camp down, as they think someone is dead" and I walked out of the tent placing a note in their tent as I went.

_Aslan's dead :)_

**Heyy guys we will complete this story as we have already planned the sequels, yes PLURAL, and oh they are so funny and awesome. So keep up the reviews and stay with us thanx**


	6. that was a good fruitcake

**Disclaimer- we do not own Narnia though we wish we do sooooooooo much we only own Zella and the personalities of the peeps… so yeah when you have finished this chapter please review.**

"What do you mean Aslan's dead?" Peter screamed at me.

"And _why_ was there a _smiley-face _at the end of the note?" added Edmund I couldn't help but crack a smile at that one.

"Because there is a smiley-face," I told Edmund, then turned to Peter, "and can't you feel it the change that washed over since last night a sorrow has infected this land Narnia itself is weeping, Aslan is dead."

"How do you know that for sure?" asked Peter, uncertainly, clearly he wasn't as mad as me than before.

"I just do," I replied calmly. "Now will you lay off, and get ready for battle"

I bent my head over my breakfast and pretended that half of Narnia _wasn__'__t_ looking at us after Peter's screaming.

"One more question." He paused and waited for my nod of approval "What the bloody hell did you do to my hair?" Edmund and I started laughing at Peter.

"Oi, mate, that's a definite improvement, plus, if I were you I wouldn't be angry about it unless I wanted to get hurt. Badly." He turned away and muttered under his breath, something about girls being weak. "Fine, if we're weak, I'll have a sword fight with you at midday," I told him and stalked off.

**Peter's POV**

Oh, my lord. Zella just challenged me to a swordfight this afternoon and I accepted. I'm really nervous, you don't just bring your sword down on a girl's head, what if I hurt her? I mean she's a girl she's weak, and I'm a man I'm like really, really strong. Oh Aslan would be so disappointed

A FEW HOURS LATER

**Zella's POV**

I was waiting in the training grounds for Peter to arrive, I had been listening for footsteps. He popped out from behind a bush and apologised to me.

"I'm really, really sorry if I accidentally lop your head off, kay?"

"Don't worry, you won't. If anybody's head will be lopped off, it's yours" I told him. _And __not __accidentally __if __you __keep __being __so __sexist__…_

We counted to three and the swords clanged. He fought hard but as I looped my sword around him jumped over his thrusts and parries his brow started to sweat and I could tell that he was getting fatigued.

"Just… give… up!" he panted.

"Just shut up and I might!" I retorted. I finally knocked his sword from his hands.

"I want a rematch!" he demanded

"Nah… I'm good" I told him. He started to splutter but I just dropped my sword and skipped away humming as if nothing had ever happened.

**Peter's POV**

Zella beat me. Bloody hell, sure didn't see that one coming. When it was over she just pranced away like she hadn't even lifted a finger, much less just battled a soon-to-be-king. She was humming like Aslan had just breathed on her.

**Lucy's POV**

When Zella challenged Pete to a sword fight in the breakfast hall this morning, well, of course I snuck out to watch, I mean, I know what Zella's like and there's no way Peter could win this match. I was right, she beat him fair and square. Afterwards, she danced away like nothing had ever happened, Pete just stared after her with an angrily confused look and I had to muffle a giggle so that they wouldn't look at the bushes I was hiding in. I'm sure Zella saw me though. And I'm sure we were thinking the same thing: over competitive girl + overconfident boy = victory for Zella.

**Zella's POV**

The battle was two days away. We were training as hard as possible. Peter and Ed could sword fight for hours, Susan's arrow could hit a target 500 metres away and Lucy's aim with the dagger was amazing, she once hit the bullseye of a target from about 200 metres away. I think we, well, the Pevensies at least, were prepared.

That night, as preparation of the battle, we feasted. Susan and Lucy were pinning me into my dress for hours but I skipped agony for the hair by popping back into my home country, Australia, through a portal and grabbing some hair product that _wasn__'__t_ made in the 1120's or who knows when, I mean when you're in Narnia…

That night at the feast was fun, I was going back in time every hour so that I could get drunk continuously, but when the girls got there was the best. See, it was like a wedding, the boys weren't allowed to see the girls until the feast. I was the only girl who didn't have a date; all the other girls were swooning over fauns, centaurs and the like. Peter went with Susan and Edmund with Lucy, but when I got there Pete was looking at me funny.

"You look… beautiful" he told me, Susan whispered in my ear that I shouldn't urge him on because he had a girlfriend. Even though he looked like he had just been hit by the Narnian cupid I stayed away because even though they didn't know it, he was still going out with my cousin and we were close so I didn't dare betray her, pft like I would with that thing – um I mean, guy. I couldn't really see what he was staring at, I was just in a short, plain blue gown with small pearl earrings and a tiny pearl necklace, I decided it had to be my hair. With the help of my Aussie product Lucy had plaited it and looped it all over my head, creating a shimmery, delicate look.

Before the feast I had also brought back some Aussie nail polish for the sister's enjoyment, now every male creature in the huge, warmly lit room wanted to be the first to kiss their hands

At around three in the morning (well, as far as I could tell) I was sitting in Aslan's tent on the comfy, futuristic plush couch he had summoned, carving new arrows with my dagger, suddenly Glimfeather burst in through the flaps that acted as doors, he was breathing heavily like he had just run (or in his case, flown) a very long distance.

"She has come. Prepare for war."

I was running into a battle, with Peter on one side and Orieus on the other. It wasn't the first war I had been in, but it was still like any other war. Suddenly, the whizz of arrows, the cry of hunger for violence and the crash of steel on steel was all I could hear. I killed dwarves, minotaurs, giants, hags and anything resembling human form, but all the tigers and polar bears and animals I encountered, I discreetly sent through portals to their natural habitats in Narnia so they could live in peace.

Orieus didn't see the portals but saw the animals disappearing, and naturally assumed it was me.

"You're such a softie" Orieus said

"Shut or you'll probably get hurt" I laughed "by an enemy or me"

Peter's voice suddenly rang in my ear, "I wish we could clone people"

I ignored this statement but thought, _Well,__I__can__'__t,__so__tough__luck_.

'_The __sisters __and __I __are __on __our __way __but __I __need __you __to __open __up __a __portal __and __let __some __of __the __army __fall __from __above __and ,__oh, __put __some __behind __the __enemy __to__' _Aslan thought to me.

I did as I was told and opened up a hunormous portal to the left of me, about eighty of our army went through, witchypoo and her gang just stopped, staring at the place where they just were. But not for long, because the eighty that had gone through came screaming from the sky. Some of them were caught on javelins or swords like meat on barbeque skewers but the majority of them held their swords below them and stabbed the witchypoo's army. I waited for about ten minutes while the baddies recovered from the shock and stopped warily looking around them, another portal just to the right this time, they automatically looked above their heads but this portion of the army came from behind, this time we knew what we were doing and charged.

"What were you doing?"

_Oh, crap, Pete saw me unzip the air, now he knows it was me_

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you! You opened up those – those… thingies!"

"You've gone freaking mental, Pete"

"I have not!"

"Have too"

"Have not"

"Will you two shut up and concentrate on the enemy so that you don't get killed!" This was Orieus "You sound like siblings!"

"You sound like a mother!" I retorted, he just turned away, growled at the Minotaur in front of him and plunged his sword so deep into the creature's chest that his hand went into it as well.

"That's disgusting!" Peter told him, while at the same time I said:

"Freak, Orieus, man! Chillax!" This earned me a quizzical look from both males. "That's weird language; did you even go to school?" Peter asked me

"You, peter… shut the hell up of course I went to school!, I went to school in eight different eras!"

At this rampaging outburst about half of the army on both sides stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I took this opportunity to yell "fire" to all our archers, which killed, like, 20 enemies.

"Who are you?" Peter asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" I told him

"Well, if you won't tell me that, how can I help you?"

"Help me with what?" I laughed

"Getting back to England – unless…"

"I'm not from there?" I finished his sentence for him, and he looked at me curiously, but I assured him that I was from his country, if not originally. He asked me where I _was_ from, and I answered truthfully.

"Australia."

"Woah, seriously?"

"Do I freaking look like I'm lying?" We were still battling our way through a lump of hags.

"Er," he said, looking at my frustrated expression, my blood-stained tunic and leggings, my arm, which was reaching behind me to pluck another arrow out of its residential casing, and my recently sharpened sword by my side. "No, not really"

"Good answer" I snarled

"Why so tense?" he teased, in reply I just glared at him so hard that he giggled nervously and shuffled away from me, a little to the left, at this I smiled a really mean grin, because I love intimidating boys that think they're so good and better than girls. After that, we plunged deeper and killed more. But every once in a while, I would glare at him, he would cower away, I would chuckle evilly and then think of his demented former haircut and laugh so hard that everybody in my way tried to avoid my shaking sword.

Eventually, when there was no more enemy ahead, we turned back to help our fellow army in the battle. We saw Edmund fighting the White witch, and we smiled to ourselves, looked at each other smiling, then turned away awkwardly, we were both disgusted, but I saw him smile shyly at me a few seconds later, which was really weird.

Awkward silence.

"I… I'm just gonna go kill that Centaur" I told him

"That's Orieus!" He informed me

"Umm… I know that, he stole my fruit cake last week"

"You're killing Orieus over fruitcake?" He asked incredulously, I hesitated for a bit but answered him a few seconds later.

"hells yeah! That was a good fruit cake!"

Then, Ed got stabbed and Pete turned away to revenge him, while I opened up a portal when nobody was looking to see exactly where the sisters and Aslan were. They were really near, so I charged through the war to help peter.

We saw Aslan, Susan and Lucy charge down the hill, followed by three times the amount of our army, and Ed was sobbing in pain but Lucy sprinted down the hill at break-neck speed to give him a few drops of that cordial stuff. Peter tried to help, too, but that bitch of a witch saw him and pinned his right arm to the ground, I charged into her, knocking her to the ground and freeing pete at the same time.

Aslan roared, which basically burst all of our eardrums, but I knew he was coming to help and so I just fought harder. We twirled around, a fearsome trio, but it was two against one, and one of those two was Aslan, so witchypoo was doomed. Literally.

I held her down and Aslan growled at her before making the speech which would be the last thing she would ever hear.

"Now is your time to enter the shadow lands, if not forever at least for many, many years to come."

With that, he breathed on her face and her eyes fluttered shut. Peter grinned behind me.

"What, did she steal your fruitcake too?"

"Damn straight" I replied seriously, he looked at me as if I was mad, just to annoy him a little bit more I strolled away whistling.

**AN- so sorry that this is so late it has been finished for a while but we have been busy with school so I know bad excuse but yeah…. Sorry please forgive us PLEASE.**


	7. Time to go

**Disclaimer: we do not own Narnia we only own Zella but if you could all chip in we might be able to buy Narnia and share the magical world with all**

**Author's Note: sorry about the wait I was lazy and my friend was busy but here it is. Oh and sorry if Peter is a bit OOC but that is the way he is in this chapter and maybe the other book/movies. Hope you like it please review and the sequel will be posted as soon as possible AKA probably in a few weeks or days tell me in a review if anything is wrong even spelling thanks bye and Merry Christmas.**

"Really Aslan, Magnificent, I didn't think his head could grow any bigger, it's like a friggin balloon!" I explained to Aslan.

"Why? What would you have called him?" he asked.

"Well I," he cut me off.

"Never mind I don't want to know" he told me

"Good choice" I realised, "so I've been thinking I don't really feel like going back to earth right now and they don't need me here so please could I take a few weeks off, I'll come back every so often to check up, I promise" I asked Aslan considering he was like my father.

"You can do want you want, and I know you will forget to check up on them so don't bother they have their council and I will be watching." Aslan allowed.

"You do know how creepy that sounded, right because you watching them" I cut, myself off with a shudder "stay away from the bedrooms pervert" I told him sternly. Aslan laughed at me and promised he would stay away from their bedrooms "good" I said and with that we continued walking on the beach.

"It is soon my time to leave Narnia and head East" he told me

"Yeah I know, oh remember to come back in a few years cause you know Rabadash, Aravis, Cor, Corin" I reminded Aslan

"Yes, remember I will be watching"

"Uh huh about that don't watch me unless I'm in like real danger of getting killed or raped or something because yeah that's pervertish" I said

"Are you going to tell them?" he changed the subject

"No, I'll just pack a few things then call Aeolus and ride away into the sun" I finished laughing "I know that Glimfeather will be scouting for me so could you message him not to tell anyone I've gone and a goodbye, I'll probably see him soon anyway, remember to keep in touch." And with that I walked back to the castle grabbed some food, a water skin, a cloak and some clothes.

I called Aeolus and he came trotting up to me I jumped up and rode head first into the western woods. I rode and rode until I reached a small clearing. It wasn't much it had a small stream passing through the left side and some berry bushes on the right. "Perfect" I muttered.

Over the weeks I built a tree house of some sort. It was a platform, quite large in one of the huge rainforest trees nearby. It had a part roof covering my sleeping area which was raised higher than the eating area. I lived off of the wild fruit and vegetables I could gather as I'm vegetarian I stayed away from the animals.

About two weeks into my adventure came a close call with the monarchs of Narnia.

_I was eating a vegetable soup at one ish when I heard loud yells coming from a clearing close by I packed everything up then climbed up further into the tree, further into the foliage. After waiting for about ten minutes four riders came into sight of my tree. Instantly I knew they were the monarchs of Narnia. "Crap" I whispered, still to this day I don't know how but Lucy obviously has super, super, super sensitive hearing as she looked right at me. So happy I hid myself into a really bushy branch the only thing she could see was a piece of my __**green**__ tunic, sometimes I'm just lucky. After a little more snooping, I'm still not quite sure what they were doing, they left, leaving me in peace._

Several more of these occurrences happened after that I soon learned that when I see them **do not** whisper swear because Lucy **will** hear me.

After a about three and a half weeks, though it felt like three and a half years , I had finished travelling around all of Narnia and had memorised all the land so I decided it was time to go back to Cair Paravel.

Considering it was only a few weeks I figured no need to make a huge fan fare so all I did was pack up my stuff though I kept my tree house (that could come in handy) I created a portal and wound up in my room in the castle. Now I know what you're thinking, 'what room? You left at the coronation.' Well I had already bagsed a room and it was locked so no one could take it from me. It was simple different shades of blue merged together on the walls creating a watery effect. I had a mirror and blue curtains; the bed was a double with blue quilts. (I like blue). I had two bedside tables a nice mahogany with a flippy clock and some photos. Two walls were covered in crap like posters drawings, jewellery, stickers, and a stick (don't ask). The room was nice, simple and blue like me without the blue, but out of all the good things in my room I preferred two things the roof was covered in glow- in- the- dark stars and the whole room was modernised with an air-con, power outlets, a fan, everything, though I'm not sure how the power outlets work considering it's **Narnia**,I assume Aslan.

After I finished packing away all my stuff it was about dinner time so I walked to the dining room which was way too big to be a dining room. Lucy and Susan were already there so I sat next to Lucy and started serving myself some vegetable soup with some bread. Peter and Edmund walked in soon after. I hadn't raised my head since I started eating so I lost the stares coming from Susan and Lucy.

"Hey Susan, hey Lucy." Peter acknowledged

"Hey Zella." Edmund said

"Hello" I replied. I don't think Edmund knew what he had said, because a minute after he said it he stood up again spilling his soup in the process to stare at me. By this time I had looked up and saw all four of them staring at me

"What I didn't have time to change or get ready" I excused myself thinking that was what they stared at me for.

"Where have you been?" asked Peter

"In the western woods, it's really nice in spring there" I replied

"For the past three and a half years?" Edmund yelled

"WHAT, no, no, no, no it's only been weeks, three and a half **weeks**"

"years, Zella, it's been years" Susan told me calmly"

"No because then my hair and face and body would be different, I would be taller." I said matter- of -factly

"They are" was the blunt reply. I ran to my room to see for myself and saw that my hair was really long it was past my waist, I could sit on it and I had grown a lot taller and I had lost all of my baby fat from my face.

My skin was even paler as I have been in the dark woods all this time. "So that's why time seemed to be so slow and going in the correct order "I muttered to myself.

I was tired so i figured if the group wanted to ask questions they could do it laterand with that thought I went to have a bath. After cleaning myself I changed into my pyjamas and snuggled up in bed. I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow, no I didn't I read a bit more of 'The Chronicles of Narnia'. After finishing a few more chapters I really **did, **fall asleep only to be woken up in a few minutes by peter's frantic calling, or should I say screaming.

"Tell me everything that happened!" he yelled.

"Why?" I asked, he huffed at me then replied with this which I still laugh at.

"In the name of high king peter of Narnia, lord of Cair Paravel, governor of the Lone Islands and knight of the most noble order of the lion, I order you to explain every detail of information that happened on your escape!" he said though still a little loud. He was pacing as he said this and when he turned around he couldn't see me, he walked around the bed to see me on the floor crying.

With laughter.

I was in pain I was laughing so hard but I still managed to choke out. "You can't order me peter I'm simply too stubborn and the fact that I'm practically equal to Aslan." I carried on laughing, this time because his face was so red with rage.

"Oh peter, no need to blush it's only a little skin." I laughed, until then he hadn't noticed I was in my pyjamas, which only consisted of a grey singlet and some stripy short-shorts, comfortable for me very revealing for him.

This time I swear his whole body went pink with the blush he had. He averted his eyes to anywhere but me, but during the conversation I saw him peeking a few looks.

Bloody Pervert.

"Can you still tell me what happened on your trip? It might be crucial to the welfare of Narnia." As he asked this he stepped closer a little bit, by then I had controlled myself and was now sitting on the bed.

"Uh, it has nothing to do with Narnia's welfare at all nothing happened" I told him

"It might have something to do with the welfare of Narnia you never know" he explained

"And it might not and this whole conversation would be a waste of time" I said copying his tone

"Might" step closer

"Might not" step back

"Might" step closer

"Might not" step back

"Might" step closer

"Might not" I started when I hit something it was the wall, I had backed up against the wall

"Might" he whispered, his face was millimetres away from mine and I was kinda hoping Aslan could help me out a bit I mean he has a girlfriend

"Mi-," He broke of the rest as he pressed his lips to mine; I was startled to say the least. He pressed his body flush against mine and trapped me with his arms which were now holding my wrists beside my head; the kiss was heated like he wanted to go further. I just stood there like a zombie not really realising what was happening, suddenly it all clicked. I shoved him away from me. He looked surprised, which confused me he should look guilty or sheepish.

"What the fuck!" I yelled meaning I was angry but add that to the real bad word and I was furious really pissed off. "You have a girlfriend!" now he had the decency to look sheepish.

"She's not here" he said looking a little proud of him to have come up with an excuse.

"And, you're still going out with her!" idiot.

"But you **are** here" he really should shut-up now.

"Shut-up while you still can, man whore" he looked aghast at what I had called him.

"I really do like you Zella, please just give it a go we could just forget all about Tiffany" he tried to reason.

"Oh so you remember her name, well done, and **no** we won't forget her" he's gonna get it if he doesn't shut-up soon.

"Just one chance, we would look great together" I shook my head at his stupidity he only cares about looks, when that is the case you do not under any circumstances say it. Idiot.

Deciding to play along for a while, "what about when we get back to England? What would happen with your girl and me?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I would choose you definitely and brake up with her because." He didn't finish as I had had enough and punched him.

"She's my cousin and best friend dip-shit" I yelled.

The rest of his family burst through the door and just stared.

Lucy with disgust at her older brother and wonder at my room (I really like this girl)

Susan at disappointment at her brother for messing it all up

And Edmund, oh Edmund was my favourite he looked amused that his brother got knocked out by a girl. And he was, peter was out cold

The next day as I expected I was called to the throne room, peter was so embarrassed and angry with my actions and rejection that he made a very stupid decision. No matter what the other three royals did they couldn't change his mind or the rule. The decision was under high kings orders and all though I didn't take orders from anyone I used this as an excuse.

It was my time to go; I just went out with a BANG.

"In the name of the High King of Narnia!"

"Yes, yes, yes we all know your titles stop being big headed and get this over with already I have places to go and people to see" I said, this aggravated him but he did as I said

"I High King Peter the Magnificent banish Zella" he stopped speaking abruptly

"You don't know the rest of my names do you?" I asked

"Uh" he managed to look sheepish

"For the love of Aslan." I muttered, shaking my head "well that is stalkerish and creepy so I'm not gonna give you the rest of my name, you'll probably Facebook stalk me" he gave me a look full of anger "fine if you're going to call me something call me by my title"

"And what is that?" he asked, I smirked

"Zella, the Narnian" there were a few gasps from the royals, not expecting that as it was extremely rare to ever be called a full Narnian when not actually born there, in fact I was the only one, no other human has ever been labelled a Narnian only a **ruler** of Narnia.

Ignoring everyone else peter continued "I High King Peter the Magnificent banish Zella, the Narnia, past the borders of Narnia to never return, under the issue of physically assaulting a member of royalty." He declared I stood up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Thank Aslan that was getting boring, now can I leave? Because I was serious before I really do have places to go and people to see." I asked without waiting for a response I strode out of the room humming 'The Call' by Regina Spektor, thinking the lyrics went well in this situation.

I had packed my bag beforehand with all my weapons and clothes and other essentials when out of the throne room I check whether anyone was around and found it to be empty I travelled to England through a portal hid my weapons and finished reading my book, knowing full well that as I read each word these events actually happened.

As you all know the Pevensie children ruled for a full fifteen years later know as the Golden Age, Narnia prospered and sang with joy, all until Aslan called upon the four siblings to return to England once again, leaving Narnia in grave peril, until a frightened Telmarine prince 1300 years later called upon the old monarchs of Narnia with the deep magic to return home once again.

But that is another story waiting to be told.


End file.
